Libero and Ace
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Both try to save the ball and end up in an awkward postion. The team stops and watches what unfolds before Sugamama kicks then out so the two can be alone.


Some of the Karasano volleyball team decide to train 3 on 3.

Nishinoya, Asahi, and Tanaka are against Hinata, Kageyama, and Daichi.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka yells as the smallest player dives for the ball.

Nishinoya hits the ball back up into the air "Asahi-san!"

Asahi spikes the ball over the net. Daichi hits to Kageyama who sets to Hinata. Hinata spikes the ball over the net but Nishinoya saves it.

"Ahh lookout!" Tanaka shouts just as Nishinoya clashes into Asahi.

Nishinoya ends up on top of Asahi and their lips together.

Everyone stops.

Nishinoya pushes himself up and away from Asahi both blushing. Nishinoya more so.

Tanaka starts laughing and Daichi rushes over.

"Are you two okay?" Daichi asks kneeling beside them.

Asahi "I'm fine. Noya-San?"

Nishinoya covers his lips blushing deeply "I- I'm sorry! I wasn't paying enough attention! Please forgive me! And I uhh… s-sorry for the l-landing…"

Tanaka raises an eyebrow at Nishinoya's "You're blushing a lot ya know?"

Nishinoya looks away "I'm not blushing! Ryu you dumbass!"

Asahi side eyes Nishinoya "Are you okay? We did dive straight into each other."

Kageyama "I'm not sure if "straight" is the right word?"

Hinata spikes a volleyball at Kageyama's Head.

Kageyama "Hinata you dumbass! What the hell was that for?!"

Hinata "You were being rude! Nishinoya-san Asahi-san? Are you both alright?"

The 2nd and 3rd year nod.

Daichi "That's enough practice for now. You two collided, Hinata and Kageyama got hit in the face, I got hit in back of the head, and Tanaka got hit in-"

"You made your point, Daichi…"

"We all need to rest. We'll practice again tomorrow morning."

"Right!"

They all start to pack their stuff.

Nishinoya grabs his bag and starts to walk out.

Tanaka "Oi Noya-san! Wait up!"

Nishinoya glances to him then to Asahi then back to Tanaka "Sorry. I have to go somewhere."

Before anyone can say anything he runs out.

Tanaka sighs "Give him a week tops. Last time he kissed someone he was dazed for 3 days."

Asahi touches his lips and looks away.

Kageyama "We have a practice match on Saturday. That's in 4 days. If Nishinoya isn't fixed by then we could have a problem. He and Asahi are Libero and Ace."

Daichi "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. Asahi? What about you?"

Asahi nods "I'll be fine. It was just a minor collision. Noya's light too. So it didn't hurt much."

"Not what I meant. Come on. Asahi? Asahi?"

Asahi snaps out of his thoughts "Hmm?"

Daichi looks at the younger members of his team "Leave Asahi to me and Sugawara. Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata take care of Nishinoya."

The three look at each other and nod before rushing out.

Asahi watches them leave then once out of sight he sits down against the wall with his head in his hands and arms on his knees.

"Nishinoya…" he says quietly

Daichi sighs "Sugawara! We know you're there."

Sugawara walks out of the doorway and over to them.

Sugawara punches Daichi and Asahi before sitting down.

The two hold their sides "What the helll Sugawara-San!"

He smiles "So fill me in? I only saw and heard a little. All I know is something happened between Asahi and Nishinoya? Another fight?"

Daichi smiles "You gonna tell him or should I?"

Asahi picked his head up and glances at them "Rather not tell anyone honestly…"

Sugawara "Team will possibly find out. Not from me but from Tanaka. Or, depending on what happened, you're playing. So either you two tell me or I hear from Tanaka?"

Daichi "We were playing 3 on 3 and those two collided. But the way they collided was… well… they kissed."

Asahi puts his head down and Sugawara lights up.

Sugawara "They did!? But wait? Asahi-san? I thought you've had a crush on Nishinoya-San for awhile? Aren't you two dating?"

Asahi looks at him "N-n-no I don't! We aren't!"

The other two 3rd years raise their eyebrows.

Asahi looks away "Oh shut up. I know."

Sugawara "If you know then why do you deny being in love with him?"

Asahi doesn't say anything for a moment then quietly mumbles "I didn't want to overwhelm Nishinoya. He ran out earlier without even changing. He grabbed his bags and ran out."

Daichi "Nishinoya was also extremely nervous and embarrassed. I've never seen him act like that."

Sugawara "Not even when we caught him asking out the girl last year?"

"Nope."

"What about after his first kiss?"

"Nope."

Asahi "Tanaka looked as if he never saw him that way either."

"I wonder how they're doing with him?"

Meanwhile with Nishinoya…

Tanaka "He always comes here when he gets upsets. Noya-san?"

Kageyama "Nishinoya? Where the hell are you?!"

Hinata whispers something to Tanaka and Kageyama.

Tanaka "Try it?"

Hinata "Nishinoya-senpai!"

Tanaka "There's a hot girl nearby!"

Kageyama "I smell barbecue?"

Nishinoya jumps out "WHERE?!"

Tanaka grabs Nishinoya's arms "Got ya!"

"Let me go Ryu!" Nishinoya yells trying to get away.

Tanaka "No! We need to talk!"

"Go away!"

"We're worried about you Senpai!"

Nishinoya stops for a second before trying to leave again "Don't pull those low blows. Let me go Ryu."

"Not until we talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Nishinoya you dumbass!"

They all stop and look at Kageyama.

Kageyama "We're a Team! When something happens we talk about it! We're friends aren't we?!"

Stunned silence~~~

Nishinoya "Didn't think Kageyama Tobio would be the one to say that…"

Hinata "You do care Kageyama!"

"Shut up! This is about Nishinoya and Asahi!"

"Right."

They look at Nishinoya who sits on a box.

The three surround him

Hinata "Soo?"

Tanaka laughs and slaps Nishinoya's back "Way to go Noya-San! You've been crushing on Senpai since day one!"

Nishinoya blushes "What?! No I haven't!"

Tanaka smirks and crosses his arms "I remember when we first joined and I saw that look in your eyes! It was completely different from when we check out girls. You actually fell in love with him. Then later on you were all like "Oh I wish Senpai would notice me!" It was great!"

Kageyama and Hinata try not to laugh as Nishinoya attacks Tanaka.

Nishinoya "I wasn't like that! All I said was "That second year's surprising good looking"! Don't go changing my words Ryu!"

They all start laughing and Nishinoya sits back down.

Tanaka "So? How you doing Noya-san? You alright?"

"Mental or physically?"

"Both."

"Physically? Yeah. I've had worse dives. Mentally? It's hard to process what happened… N-None of you can tell anyone! I'll be ruined if people know I-"

"Got super tongue tied and blushed like crazy after accidentally falling into Asahi and kissing him~?"

Nishinoya sends a punch into all three of them.

They cling to their stomachs as Nishinoya sits back down.

Nishinoya "Yeah pretty much though. I mean? I'm kinda a flirt, outgoing, energetic, Hell I'm the Libero! I'm supposed to be dependable! I'm not supposed to get so nervous over something like that!"

"You're still a human. Not a machine. Libero or not. You're still human."

"Kageyama?! What's gotten into you?!"

Kageyama kicks Hinata before glancing at the 2nd years.

Nishinoya looks at the floor "Ryu… I'm…"

"Gay as fuck for the ace? I've known that since we joined the club."

Nishinoya glares at him then sighs "How obvious have I been?"

"Could seem like a brotp relationship until you actually watch."

"The entire team ships it too."

"What?!" exclaims the libero

"Yeah. It's been no secret you two have liked each other all year."

"You two have no idea about last year..."

The first look at each other then at their senpais.

Nishinoya "Don't say _that_ story, Tanaka Ryunosuke."

Tanaka flinches seeing the deadly aura around his smaller friend.

Tanaka "Kageyama. Hinata. Can you two go back and tell them everything is fine. And that I'll bring him back soon."

The first years nod and leave.

Tanaka sits beside Nishinoya "Okay. Now you can react."

Nishinoya covers his face and lays across his friends lap "Ryu…"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do? I mean… I've been in love with him since before we first joined."

"Yeah. You went to a game to see which school had the best team. When you saw Asahi spike the ball and Daichi save it after it got blocked you immediately chose this one. You say cause the school uniforms, but it was for Asahi. Wasn't it?"

"You make me sound like a desperate, love sick, school boy?"

"Not making you sound desperate. The rest you are. I think you should talk to him."

"What do I tell him?"

"The truth."

"I'll just say it surprised me."

"Let's go Noya-San."

Nishinoya nods and the two walk back.

gym before they come

Daichi "So Tanaka wanted to talk to Noya alone?"

The first years nod.

Sugawara "That makes sense. Other than Asahi, Tanaka is closest to him."

They look at Asahi who spikes a ball at a water bottle across the court.

Hinata "Is he okay? He missed."

Sugawara smiles "Little secret? Asahi's had a crush on Nishinoya for a while."

Daichi "Suga. You can't just-"

"And Noya has been in love with Asahi since joining last year. Both really realized it when they got into _that_ fight."

 _"Rolling Thunder!"_

"Suga look out!" Daichi yells and pulls Suga closer to him as a ball is sent past them.

They look over there.

Nishinoya is crouched on the floor after doing his "rolling thunder" move and Tanaka spiking the ball over.

Asahi "N-Noya?!"

Nishinoya "You're aim is way off. You were aiming for that water bottle but the ball was to low. I was barely able to hit it to Ryu."

Asahi "Well I- Noya can we talk?"

Nishinoya tilts his head "We're talking right now aren't we?"

"Noya. Please?"

Nishinoya looks around the gym.

Daichi "Suga and I need to supervise you two."

Sugawara punches Daichi's gut and smiles at the others "Okay! Everyone out! Practice is over! we can start again tomorrow morning! Asahi, Noya. Lock up here when you're done, don't make a mess, and nothing I wouldn't approve of. Got it."

"Y-yes!"

They all leave and Asahi and Nishinoya stand in awkward silence.

Nishinoya "Suga-san can be kinda scary huh? I've learned not to make him mad. You'd think Daichi would know that too."

Asahi rubs his neck "Y-Yeah…"

Awkward silence~~~~

Nishinoya glances at Asahi "You asked if we can talk? Are we just gonna stand here in awkward silence?"

Asahi blushes slightly.

Nishinoya _'Cute… shit stop staring at him Noya!'_ He shakes his head and looks away.

Asahi "Noya? I… I…"

Nishinoya "I know."

"You do?!"

"Yeah. You don't like me like that and want to pretend that didn't happen-"

Before Nishinoya could finish Asahi tilts his head up and kisses him.

Nishinoya turns red as Asahi pulls away.

Asahi "I was trying to say that I do like you like that. Ehh? N-Noya? Y-you okay?"

Nishinoya stands there staring off into space really red.

"B-brain. Not. Working." Nishinoya says without moving at all.

Asahi smiles "You're adorable when blushing. You know that right Noya?"

Nishinoya covers his face and sits on the floor "Asahi…"

Asahi sits beside him "Noya? You alright? We can still be friends right? I just wanted the truth out there."

Nishinoya turns to him and pulls him to his level and kisses him. Nishinoya let's go and looks away.

"I l-like you Asahi…"

"I know."

"What?! Y-you did?!"

"Well I knew you were hella gay. I just sorta hoped you liked me."

Nishinoya stares at the floor "Y-you really like me, Asahi? Th-this isn't a joke right?"

Asahi puts his hand on Nishinoya's "I'm serious. I've liked you for awhile... I was just scared to tell you."

"What now? A-Are we- I mean- nevermind."

Asahi squeezes his hand "If you're okay with it. Then we could?"

Nishinoya lights up and looks at him "Y-you mean?! We- we can be?! B-B-boyfriends?!"

Asahi _'Cute...'_ he smiles "Yu... d-do you wanna be my b-boyfriend?"

Nishinoya smiles and nods excitedly as he throws himself into Asahi's arms. Asahi smiles and rubs Nishinoya's head.

"You know you're adorable when blushy and stuttery right?" Asahi says with a smile.

Nishinoya punches him gently "Shut up..."

Asahi kisses his forehead

 **END ONE-SHOT**


End file.
